


Nightmares in the Manor

by Supernova95



Series: Home Alone [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters don’t come out if you can see them.</p>
<p>That’s what all his books told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares in the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who prompted:
> 
> "Hello hello! I have a prompt! ‘Home Alone’ Verse, Tim has a nightmare and is treated to Jason and Dick cuddles? Thank you, have a great day!"

Tim stared at the ceiling breathing hard, sweat rolling down his forehead. It was just so dark, and there were so many of them, so many eyes, hands, growls.

A faceless darkness of unimaginable things. A darkness that grew and grew every time his parents left on a trip; every time that Tim did something bad, something he wasn’t supposed to.

It was nights like this that Tim wouldn’t sleep, he’d sit, a small touch lamp on under his bed and his main light on in his room staring at the darkness under his wardrobe door; because all monsters come from either under the bed or in the wardrobe, and you can keep them at bay by lighting the said areas, or keep looking at them.

The monsters don’t come out if you can see them.

That’s what all his books told him.

It worked at home, Tim would spend countless nights sitting on his bed, but here, here was different, he wasn’t in his own empty house where he had no one but himself, this house was full of people, and different expectations.

They didn’t go away, or shout at him, in fact they didn’t do anything to him at all, apart from hug him and look at him with this expression he couldn’t quite place.

But that didn’t mean he could have the light on all night… whenever he had it on when his parents were home they would come in, turn the light off under his bed, force him under the covers and switch his main light off all the while telling him that he was a big boy now and that being afraid of monsters was childish, and that he would learn that the world was full of monsters, he just had to deal with it.

Tim spent the night in a sweaty mess.

But perhaps… perhaps here he doesn’t have to be… perhaps Mr Wayne would let him at lease have a light on under his bed…

The thought sprung hope in Tim’s head and he bolted out of his room, only to run head first into another body.

“Timmy? Are you okay?”

Tim had been so caught up in the idea of being allowed to sleep with a light on, that he hadn’t thought out what he was going to do when he found someone.

“Timmy?” Dick’s hand pressed to Tim’s forehead, “Timmy you’re all clammy, what’s up? Are you feeling alright?” Tim nodded, words failing him.

“Nightmares” Tim nodded again and Dick crushed him into a bone crunching hug.

“Hey Dick do you kno- Tim, what’s up with Babybird?”

“Nightmares”

“Oh” Tim could feel Dick mouthing things at Jason, who was probably mouthing replies, but he didn’t really care about not being included on the conversation, he was used to it by now and Dick was just so warm…

“Hey Timmy” the movement of being held at arm’s length snapped him out of his sort of trance more than the address did.

Tim blinked, indicating that he was listening by looking dick straight in the eye. Dick was smiling calm and kind,

“How about you come sleep with Jason and I tonight, and we can fight the nightmares away”

“Really?”

“Yeah” and Tim once again found himself squished between the two older boys… his  _brothers_.

And that in itself could chase away any nightmare he had.


End file.
